Total Pokemon Island
by Seedot929
Summary: Forty-two Pokemon are going to be competing on Total Pokemon Island for a chance to win a million dollars! Hosts Cinccino and Blaziken will do their best to make things interesting, so here is TOTAL...POKEMON...ISLAND!
1. Episode 1: Meet the Campers

Hi, I'm Seedot929! This is my Total Pokemon Island fanfiction.

After not being very satisfied with my past few stories, I decided to start with a new beginning. New campers, new hosts, and new challenges, and probably a better season overall.

So without further ado, here is Total Pokemon Island!

* * *

Episode 1: Meet the Campers

"Hello, one and all! Welcome to the newest TV show, Total Pokemon Island!" exclaimed a furry gray chinchilla with a white scarf. "I'm your fabulous host, Cinccino!"

A chicken-like Pokemon with yellow feet and a beige head walked up to Cinccino. "I'm the co-host, Blaziken. Together we will be hosting Total Pokemon Island."

"So here's how it works," Cinccino explained. "Forty-two Pokemon will be competing on the show. There's at least two of each type, and there will be twenty-one male and twenty-one female. The winner will walk home with a million dollars. However, in order to win, the campers will have to compete in crazy challenges."

"Each episode, a camper will be voted off. Unless there's an exception where we feel like eliminating two," Blaziken grinned.

Cinccino frowned. "Blaziken, we agreed on no double eliminations. It makes the season last longer, so we can torture the campers."

"Wait, is that a boat already?" Blaziken asked.

Cinccino laughed at him. "What does it look like? A random Lapras?"

"Um…yeah, if you remember, we got boats that looked like Lapras," Blaziken recalled. "Just for fun. So, yeah, it looks like a Lapras."

"Whatever," scowled Cinccino. "There's the boat coming in now."

The first Lapras boat pulled into the dock, and the first camper hopped off, dragging his luggage on the tip of his horn. He was a wolf-like blue Pokemon with long, white fur that covered most of his body. On one side of its head was a crescent-shaped horn.

"This is Total Pokemon Island?" asked Absol quietly.

"Yep, you're in the right place, in case you were wondering," Cinccino confirmed for Absol. "Just place your luggage over there and stand on the dock."

Absol did as he was instructed and waited patiently for the next boat.

The next boat came fairly quick, and a Pokemon that resembled a small tree hopped off. His arms appeared to be thin branches with club-shaped green hands. He waved to them with a grin on his face.

"Hey! I'm Sudowoodo. I heard that there was a million dollar prize if I win, correct?" asked Sudowoodo curiously.

Cinccino nodded and pointed him toward Absol. The third boat arrived soon after Sudowoodo set his luggage down.

The next Pokemon was what appeared to be a lion with a blue body, covered with black, spiky fur. He had piercing golden eyes and a tail with a four-pointed star on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said. "I'm Luxray, here to compete on Total Pokemon Island."

"Well, congrats, you made it on the show," Blaziken said plainly.

Luxray glanced over at Blaziken and shrugged, walking over toward Absol and Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo was currently trying to strike up a conversation with Absol, who was trying his best to ignore him.

"So, I guess we're both on the show then, right, Absol? What if we're on the same team?" Sudowoodo said. "That'd be cool, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Now _please_ go away," muttered Absol.

"Having trouble?" Luxray asked, glancing over at Sudowoodo. Absol just shrugged slightly.

"I guess you could put it that way," Absol admitted.

The fourth boat pulled into the dock as the three current campers were chatting. The next Pokemon stepped off. Sudowoodo froze in horror, Absol still had a bored expression, and Luxray was looking mildly displeased.

"Welcome, Garchomp!" Cinccino said to the new camper. She resembled a hammerhead shark, and she was mainly dark blue with a red underbelly and a golden diamond shape right beneath that. She had a mean scowl on her face, and she looked ready to mash somebody's face in.

Garchomp growled at Cinccino. "Get away from me. I'm only here to win a million dollars, not to waste my time with _you_," Garchomp sneered.

Cinccino backed away but looked slightly miffed, and Blaziken was smirking.

"You see, I like that one. She looks tough," Blaziken remarked.

"You obviously have a weird way of liking the campers, then," Cinccino said.

Before they could finish whatever argument they were about to start, the fifth boat pulled in and out hopped Wormadam. She had a leafy dress, with white flowers scattered around and two large leaves resting on top. She had a large antenna at the top of her head.

"_Hello_? I need someone to take in my luggage. I can't carry all this at once," Wormadam said. "You don't honestly expect me to carry _that_, do you?"

She pointed to a small suitcase. The four other campers looked at her weirdly. "Well, someone needs to take my belongings down _now_," Wormadam scowled.

Shrugging, Absol went over and dragged her suitcase over to the pile of other suitcases. Wormadam hopped gently over toward the others.

"Oh man, she is going to be such a pain," Luxray frowned. Sudowoodo nodded in agreement.

The sixth boat pulled in and its camper darted out quickly. She was a seahorse with a small snout and scales on her belly.

"The name's Kingdra. Don't forget it, because I plan on winning," she said. Kingdra walked over toward the others.

Absol studied her carefully. "She looks like a worthy opponent. If we're on opposite teams, that could be interesting," he said quietly to himself. He noticed Kingdra was looking at him in the same way.

A large red crustacean scampered out of the next boat. He had an eye patch over one eye and a peg leg replacing one of his legs. He had large claws that he snapped quickly, and a golden star rested on his head.

"Ahoy, mates! It appears that I've reached Total Pokemon Island! Arrrr!" he said with a highly convincing pirate voice. "I be Captain Crawdaunt! Well, actually, I'm not a captain yet. But my father was a pirate, so I shall become one. Arrr!" he said again.

Crawdaunt stepped into the group quickly. Wormadam looked thoroughly disgusted with his pirate talk. "You know, you make a terrible pirate. _Real_ pirates wouldn't compete on TV shows. they'd steal the money."

Crawdaunt raised an eyebrow. "You _want_ me to steal the million bucks, eh?"

"No! It's just, you're not a real pirate," Wormadam huffed. Crawdaunt frowned and turned away.

A cream-colored cat stepped out of the next boat. He had a glimmering coin atop his head, which he made sure that everyone saw.

"Hey everybody! I'm Meowth, and this is my coin! It's really shiny," Meowth said. "Just like….MONEY! WHERE'S MY MONEY? I HEARD THAT THERE WAS A MILLION DOLLAR GIVEAWAY HERE!"

"Chill out, Meowth," Cinccino said. "There is a million dollar reward, but-"

"YES! GIMME MONEY! MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY!" Meowth screamed.

Cinccino grinned. "As I was saying, you have to compete in challenges for it. It's not a free giveaway."

Meowth calmed down. "What? But...I need money. Money makes the world go 'round."

"Yeah, we don't really care. Anyway, here comes the next boat and another camper," Blaziken said, gesturing the ninth boat.

A canine-like Pokemon with spiky, yellow fur stepped out. He had a white ruff around his neck and right when he set foot on the island, Luxray growled at him.

"Dude, what's your problem?" asked the camper.

Luxray scowled. "Don't think I don't know who you are. You're that Jolteon guy, the one who stole-"

Jolteon cut him off. "Hey, don't go trying to frame me for something I didn't do. I honestly have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

"Ha. You think you can deny me," Luxray said. "I'm onto you, though."

Jolteon walked away from Luxray and stood toward the other end of the group.

"What's your problem with him?" Absol asked.

"I recognize him. He's a thief," Luxray growled softly.

Absol eyed him curiously. "And how would you know that?" he asked.

"I'm in training to become a cop," Luxray answered. "That's all."

The next boat carried a purple rodent Pokemon with oversized front teeth. She had toxic spines on her back, and she looked somewhat nervous as she took her first step onto the island.

"Well, she's going to be a piece of cake. Look at the size of that runt," Garchomp chuckled darkly.

Sudowoodo gulped as he looked at the massive Pokemon next to him. "Um, yeah. She's just a weak little runt, of course," he quickly agreed.

"Hey there, everyone! I'm Nidoran. It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said.

"Ahoy, mate. Welcome to the show," Crawdaunt said.

Nidoran gasped, looking at his eye patch. "Did you really lose an eye? Are you an actual pirate? Is that star on your head made of real gold?" Nidoran asked in rapid succession.

Crawdaunt looked at her. "No, I didn't actually lose an eye, mate. The patch is for decoration," Crawdaunt replied, ignoring her other two questions.

When the eleventh boat pulled in, the ten campers were surprised to see two campers on the boat. The first was an orange dog-like Pokemon with a yellow furry collar and a fluffy yellow tail. He had dark black eyes and he stepped onto the island first, rushing over to the group.

The second Pokemon was a blue cat-like Pokemon with a fin on her tail and two fins on her head. She came off right after the first Pokemon.

"So, this is Total Pokemon Island, right?" asked the second Pokemon. "By the way, I'm Vaporeon, just so you know."

"Yep, this is Total Pokemon Island," answered Blaziken. "Go stand over with the others."

Cinccino stopped Vaporeon for a moment. "Who's that with you?"

The first Pokemon came over next to Vaporeon. "I still can't believe we both made it on the show," he said. "They obviously didn't check to see if we were related."

Cinccino frowned at Blaziken. "_Related_? Blaziken, you were supposed to do a background check. No siblings or anything like that that improves their odds of winning."

Blaziken shrugged. "At least I was doing _some _work. You just sat there and made me do it, just because you're the _host_," Blaziken spat out the last word.

"Well, either way, she's my sister," said the first Pokemon. "And we both made it on the show anyway."

Vaporeon nodded toward her brother. "His name's Flareon, I don't think he mentioned that," she told the hosts, who nodded.

The twelfth boat pulled up to the dock and a large, gray dinosaur Pokemon stepped out. He had several blue stripes on his legs and tail, pointy spikes on his head, and a large blue dome on top of his head.

"This is Total Pokemon Island, if I'm not mistaken, right?" he asked.

"That is correct, Rampardos. Welcome," said Cinccino with a smile. Rampardos smiled back and walked over toward the others. Garchomp growled at him and he took a step away, but he didn't seem too afraid.

The next Pokemon had the head of a Venus flytrap and vines underneath that actually levitated off the ground, giving him the ability to float.

Cinccino was about to greet him, when suddenly he burst out shouting random nonsense. "Willewillewillewillewilleyeah!" he shouted.

Cinccino, Blaziken, and the campers were all puzzled. "Um, what'd he say?" Cinccino whispered to Blaziken.

"I don't have the slightest clue," he whispered back.

"My name is Carnivine!" said the new arrival. "I like saying willewillewillewillewilleyeah because it's fun! You should try it!" he said, grinning crazily. "Willewillewillewillewilleyeah!"

Blaziken searched through their files on the campers. "Oh dang," he said.

"What?" asked Cinccino.

"We have an insane guy. Carnivine is legitimately insane," Blaziken replied.

Cinccino chuckled. "Well, this could get interesting, then."

Carnivine hovered over to the others, and they all backed away slightly except Sudowoodo, who wasn't given the chance as Carnivine pulled him closer.

"Listen up, pal. I think we should work together in this game. People are looking at me funny, and I need a team. You willing to help?" asked Carnivine.

"Um…yes?" squeaked Sudowoodo.

Carnivine put on a crazy grin. "Awesome! Willewillewillewillewilleyeah!"

"What does that even mean?" Sudowoodo asked, summoning up the courage to talk to Carnivine.

"Nothing," Carnivine said, and he let go of Sudowoodo, who simply walked back into the crowd as if nothing had happened, although some campers were eyeing them suspiciously.

"Okay, that's one of the things you should never do right there," Kingdra snorted. "Form an alliance before the teams are even created. Bad move, Carnivine."

The next boat pulled in and out floated an odd pink Pokemon with red eyes and purple flowers on her body. She looked at the campers that had arrived and just shrugged. "I guess it could be worse," she said. "They don't look too tough."

After she made that remark, Garchomp made a step forward threateningly, but the new camper held her back with psychic powers.

"The name's Munna. Nice to meet you all," she said, hovering over to the others. Crawdaunt acknowledged her with an "Aye!" and the others just nodded.

A dark-blue ghost Pokemon with a necklace made of red gems floated in soon after Munna arrived. "Hey, I'm Misdreavus," she said with a mischievous grin. "I think I have a good shot at winning this show."

"Never! The money is all mine!" Meowth growled, lunging at her. Misdreavus just stared as he drifted right through her and splashed into the lake.

"Not cool!" scowled Meowth. Sudowoodo burst out laughing, and Misdreavus soon followed. Crawdaunt let out a soft chuckle, and Jolteon smirked. Meowth climbed back onto the dock, his fur wet and puffy thanks to falling into the lake.

Yet another boat arrived, holding the seventeenth camper on it. He stepped off and brought his suitcase over to the pile of other suitcases. He had a brown body and a bone in one hand, which looked like it could potentially be used as a weapon. His most striking feature, however, was the skull he wore that completely covered his face so that only his eyes could show.

"I'm Marowak. Pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, holding out a hand to Cinccino. She reluctantly shook it and Marowak stood by the other campers.

"Ugh! You are absolutely disgusting!" huffed Wormadam. "Wearing a skull on your head…that's simply barbaric!"

Marowak glared at her. "I don't wear this because I like how it looks. It's literally attached to my head. I can't get it off," he admitted.

Wormadam scoffed and looked away. Rampardos looked at Marowak curiously. "Well, if it's attached, how'd it get on your head in the first place?"

"It all began when-" Marowak was cut off as the ground beneath him exploded and sent all of the campers flying.

"What was that?" exclaimed Flareon.

Absol and Vaporeon looked around, trying to find the source of the explosion. The smoke from the explosion hadn't cleared, so they couldn't see much.

Cinccino coughed, due to the smoke. "Everybody, remain calm! It's just…an explosion, that's all. It could be worse."

Vaporeon looked at her. "I'd hate to see what you define as _worse_."

Cinccino grinned evilly. "You wouldn't like my definition of _worse_ one bit, that's guaranteed."

"Trust me, you do not want to know what she's talking about," Blaziken said. "Unfortunately for you, you're going to have to because you signed up for the show."

Most of the campers ignored the hosts anyway as the smoke cleared, revealing the source of the explosion. It was a Pokemon, similar to a cherry. She had two leaves sprouting from her head, and a small explosive cherry hanging from one of them. On her actual face was an evil grin.

"I LIKE BOMBS!" she cackled, sending several more small bombs at the campers, all of which were able to dodge except Munna, Nidoran, and Flareon, who were sent flying back but not seriously injured.

"Are you crazy?" shouted Cinccino. "You're going to kill us all!"

The cherry Pokemon cackled again. "I am Cherubi, and I'm a camper on Total Pokemon Island! It is my pleasure to meet and explode you all!" she called.

Cinccino glared at Blaziken. "Okay, having an insane Pokemon like Carnivine on the show was bad enough, but Cherubi? Really, Blaziken? She shouldn't be legally allowed on the show!"

Blaziken frowned at Cinccino. "Hey, I checked all the legal info…a bit. But anyway, she _is_ legally allowed on the show, believe it or not. Even if she is completely and undeniably insane."

Cinccino groaned. "Oh Arceus, this is going to be a long season."

Cherubi hopped over to the other campers, who all glared at her, especially Garchomp, who looked like she wanted to murder Cherubi.

"I will murder you, Cherubi," Garchomp said angrily, menacingly stomping over toward her. Cherubi swung her explosive cherry toward Garchomp, who reluctantly backed away. "I _will_ get you. Don't forget this," Garchomp growled.

"Well, now that we have a crazy cherry on the island, let's move on with the other introductions," Cinccino said. A gray feline Pokemon with a springy tail was already standing at the other end of the dock, not sure how to take in the scene before her.

"Should I ask about the burnt and exploded dock?" she asked slowly.

Cinccino and Blaziken shook their heads. "Probably best that you don't," Blaziken replied.

The cat walked over toward the other campers, who were all standing as far away from Cherubi as possible. "I'm Glameow, nice to meet you."

Absol nodded to her, and Jolteon gave her a smile, as well as Vaporeon. Meowth was staring at her weirdly.

"Um…hi?" Glameow said as she passed Meowth.

Meowth grinned nervously. "Um…you don't have a boyfriend by any chance, do you?"

Glameow was taken aback by what Meowth had just said. "No, but…you're not really my type, I guess. Sorry," she said, walking over next to Absol, who she smiled at, and Absol returned it. Meowth gave a cold glare at Absol and turned away.

"That guy has no idea what he's doing, does he?" Rampardos said to Crawdaunt, gesturing at Meowth.

Crawdaunt chuckled. "Aye, the lad barely has a single clue what he's doing."

A boat pulled in, containing two Pokemon this time. The first was a black weasel-like Pokemon with a red crown of feathers and a red collar. She had a golden mark on her forehead. She appeared to be running from the second Pokemon, who was a round blue Pokemon with red eyes and three cotton puffs sticking out of her body.

"Please get me away from this freak," said the weasel-like Pokemon, walking quickly away from the cotton puff Pokemon.

"You're…Weavile, right?" said Cinccino, looking down at her list of campers.

"Yeah, and this girl is a stalker," Weavile said, gesturing toward the Pokemon behind her.

"Weavile! Weavile, Weavile, Weavile! Hey, Weavile! Weavile! Weavile!" she said eagerly. "Hey, Weavile! Listen to me, Weavile! Weavile, can you hear me? Weavile?"

"How exactly do you know her?" Blaziken asked Weavile, pointing to the other camper.

"It's a long story. Apparently she's my 'biggest fan' and she wants my autograph and a whole bunch of other incredibly annoying stuff," Weavile said. "And she won't go away."

Blaziken looked at the annoying cotton puff Pokemon behind Weavile. "I won't ask questions."

Weavile nodded gratefully. "It's best that you don't."

"Hey, Weavile! Wait up, Weavile! I'm your biggest fan!" said the other camper.

Cinccino stopped her. "Hey, annoying stalker! What's your name?"

"Jumpluff," she replied.

Cinccino checked the list. "Funny thing is, she's actually a camper, too."

Weavile groaned loudly. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. I won't last a day with _her_ here," she said, pointing at Jumpluff, who happily bounced over to Weavile and pestered her even more.

"I feel bad for her," Glameow said. Jolteon nodded in agreement.

Marowak sighed. "I don't know if I'll be able to last with her constant pestering, either," he said.

"Willewillewillewillewilleyeah!" Carnivine shouted, which Marowak assumed meant that he agreed.

The next boat came in and out hopped a light gray stone. Coming out of the top of the stone was a swirling purple vortex with green orbs scattered in the vortex.

"The name's Spiritomb. Uh…not much to say about myself, I guess," he said, hopping over toward the other campers.

Wormadam made a face. "What exactly are you?"

"I'm…a spirit. In a rock," Spiritomb answered.

Another boat came in, holding a Pokemon with a white onion-shaped head. She had a blue body and what appeared to be a diaper. She walked off the boat and over to the hosts.

"Let me guess. This is Total Pokemon Island," she said.

"Quick question for you: why are you wearing a diaper?" Blaziken asked her. She gave him a cold glare.

"It's NOT a diaper," she hissed angrily. "My name's Meditite."

Meditite walked over to the crowd, where Munna, Nidoran, and Carnivine were. "So, if it's not a diaper, then what is it?" asked Nidoran.

"It's none of your business," Meditite said.

A small, pink feline Pokemon walked off the next boat. She had a cream-colored crescent mark on her face, and her body was mainly pink. She had three yellow tips on the end of her tail.

"Um…Total Pokemon Island?" she asked nervously. "My name is Skitty."

Cinccino sighed. "Yeah. Go stand there with the others now."

Skitty held up a small brochure. "Just so you know, this is _not_ at all what the island looked like in the brochure."

"We know, but we had to get forty-two Pokemon, so things had to be done," replied Cinccino.

Blaziken leaned over to Cinccino. "This is going _really_ slowly. We should speed this up a bit," he whispered.

"Good idea," Cinccino said back, and they sped up the introductions a bit.

A yellow camel Pokemon with a green hump on his back that spewed magma was the next to come. His name was Numel, and he seemed fairly lazy. Next was Swellow, who was a dark-blue bird with a red face and white belly. Jigglypuff, a popular singer, was the next to come on the island. She was a round, pink ball with large blue eyes and cat-like ears.

Snivy, a serpent-like green Pokemon with a cream underside was the next to show. She apparently held some grudge against Munna, who knew her from before. Neither could get along in the slightest.

Kirlia was the next to come, and she was a ballerina Pokemon with a white tutu and green hair. Steelix, a mean iron snake, was the next camper. He was massive, much larger than any other Pokemon on the island. A purple monkey with a beige face and a three-fingered hand on the end of his tail was the next to arrive. His name was Aipom, and he seemed pleased at the chance for a million dollars.

After Aipom was Glaceon, who was an icy blue cat with pointy ears and diamond-shaped marks on her back. Leavanny, a tall thin insect with clothes made of leaves, was the next to come. She seemed slightly overconfident in herself.

Cacnea was the next to arrive, and he was a round cactus Pokemon with a small crown-like flower on his head. He didn't seem too enthusiastic about being there. Scraggy, a lizard Pokemon with saggy yellow pants, was the next to arrive, and he seemed like a nice guy. Scizor, a red bug with a thick exoskeleton, was the next arrival.

After her was Snorlax, a dark-blue Pokemon with a big cream-colored belly. He carried a gigantic bag of snacks with him. Haunter, a floating purple ghost Pokemon with hands that weren't connected to his body, was the next to come. Shortly after he came was Phanpy, a small blue elephant Pokemon that was actually satisfied with the island. She surprised most of the others, since she called the island "very nice and scenic."

The last three weren't far behind Phanpy. Pidgeot, a large bird Pokemon with red and yellow feathers on his head was next. After him was Wynaut, a small cute cyan-colored happy Pokemon. The final camper was Mudkip, a mud fish Pokemon with a large fin on his head. A camera hung around his neck on a strap.

"Hey, welcome to Total Pokemon Island," Cinccino greeted Mudkip.

Mudkip gave her a small smile, "Hey."

"That looks like all forty-two campers, according to the list," Blaziken said, holding up a piece of paper with their names on it. "Meaning that tomorrow you will be competing in your first challenge. The losing team will end up losing one member."

The campers all walked to the cabins where they'd be staying on the island.

"Here's how it works," Cinccino explained. "Since the teams haven't been created yet, the cabin on the left is the guys' cabin, and the cabin on the right is the girls' cabin. You got that?"

The campers nodded and split off into their cabins to unpack.

"Well, I can tell this will be an interesting show," said Scraggy. Aipom chose the bunk by Scraggy.

"Why do you think that? The hosts are just playing nice, I can tell," Aipom said.

Scraggy shrugged. "I guess you're right. But think of it like this: we have a chance for a million dollars now. That's a pretty good prize, in my opinion."

Aipom nodded in agreement with Scraggy as Mudkip walked up to them.

"Uh…mind if I take this bed?" asked Mudkip, setting down his suitcase. Aipom and Scraggy shook their heads, and Mudkip unpacked his stuff.

In the girls' cabin, most of them were trying to avoid bunking with Garchomp because she'd probably kill them in their sleep and Wormadam because she was incredibly annoying. Most of all, none of them wanted to even be near Cherubi.

"This is outrageous! It's only choosing beds," Wormadam scoffed. "How hard can it be?"

"It can be very hard with you pestering us nonstop," Leavanny snapped. "Now go bunk with someone else."

In the end, most people were satisfied who they bunked with, since Wormadam and Garchomp got stuck together and Cherubi got her own bunk.

"HAHA YEAH! I LIKE BOMBS!" Cherubi screamed loudly, earning glares from the girls.

Back in the guys' cabin…

"I wonder what our first challenge is going to be," Pidgeot wondered. Sudowoodo shrugged, and Numel flopped onto a bed next to them.

Numel yawned loudly. "I honestly couldn't care less what the challenge is. It's our first challenge, they wouldn't do anything too bad."

"I supposed you're right," Pidgeot agreed as Snorlax took the bunk underneath him, eating some snacks.

Numel looked over to Snorlax. "Do you _ever_ stop eating?"

Snorlax looked down, embarrassed. "Well…I'm a Snorlax. If I want to be able to do well in the challenges, I have to eat up so I can be my strongest."

Steelix snorted. "You're not strong, you're just fat."

Snorlax frowned and turned away from Steelix. "Lay off, dude," Rampardos said, standing up for Snorlax. "He can't really help it."

Steelix shook his head and turned away, unpacking his own stuff.

In the girls' cabin, Phanpy was looking out the window at the forest surrounding the border of the camp. "Wow, what nice scenery. I wish it was like this at home."

"You _want_ it to be like that at home? What, do you live in a box?" Meditite asked, earning a small grin from Misdreavus.

Phanpy looked back at them. "Why, yes. How'd you know?"

The girls just stared at her blankly and then went back to their conversations.

Over the night, nothing happened. In the morning, a loud horn suddenly blew. The campers were all startled awake, and they walked outside to the source of the obnoxious noise.

Cinccino and Blaziken were standing at the center of camp. "Campers," said Cinccino, pausing to make it dramatic. "It's time for your first challenge."

* * *

And the chapter is done! Whew, that was a long intro. I feel like I put in a lot of things that I didn't really need, but whatever. Hopefully you enjoyed the story anyway.

So now that you know the campers, you should vote on the poll I've put up. It has all forty-two campers that you can vote for, so you can choose whoever you want to win.

And that's all for this chapter, so please review!


	2. Episode 2: The Leap of Faith

Hopefully you liked the first episode with all the intros and that, so here is the second episode of Total Pokemon Island

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Episode 2: The Leap of Faith

The campers all looked at each other, not sure exactly what to feel. They had no idea what the first challenge was going to be. It could basically be anything at this point.

"Okay, campers," Cinccino said. "Before the challenge begins, we are going to split you into two teams. So, when your name is read, go stand over there," Cinccino finished, indicating an area slightly away from the other campers.

Blaziken handed Cinccino a list of the campers. "Okay, the first team consist of Weavile, Vaporeon, Jumpluff, Wynaut, Luxray, Pidgeot, Snivy, Crawdaunt, Munna, Jigglypuff, Glaceon, Cacnea, Cherubi, Glameow, Nidoran, Kingdra, Snorlax, Garchomp, Absol, Numel," Cinccino paused for some extra dramatic effect. "….and Jolteon."

Luxray frowned and Jolteon walked over to the group, ignoring Luxray. Numel didn't even seem to care what was happening.

"Okay, you guys are officially the Dangerous Dialgas," Blaziken told them. "The rest of you are the Powerful Palkias."

Cinccino walked over toward Blaziken and kept on reading the list. "In case you somehow missed whatever team you're on, the Palkias are Meowth, Scizor, Phanpy, Carnivine, Marowak, Kirlia, Wormadam, Swellow, Skitty, Spiritomb, Aipom, Misdreavus, Meditite, Mudkip, Leavanny, Sudowoodo, Haunter, Flareon, Scraggy, Rampardos, and Steelix," said Cinccino. "Everybody got that?"

The campers nodded and split into their respective teams. Blaziken tossed the Dialgas a flag with a Dialga on it and the Palkias a flag with a Palkia on it. "Those are your team flags right there," said Blaziken. "To be honest, I have absolutely no idea what they're for and so I've decided to just let you do whatever you want with them. As long as you don't kill anyone with them, because that could cause some issues."

"It would also prove that you have some issues," Cinccino added. Carnivine stopped shouting nonsense and looked over at her.

Cinccino looked at the time quickly. "Actually, we have some time before the challenge, so you guys can talk with your teams or whatever while me and Blaziken prepare for your tortu—um, your challenge."

**-Static-**

**"One last thing. This is the confessional feature, where you can confess anything you want to get off your chest or just say how you feel about the challenges or the other campers," said Cinccino, sitting in a dinky portapotty. "And yes, the confessional ****_is_**** in a portapotty."**

**-Static-**

**"Um…I guess the confessional could be worse," Rampardos said, looking around the small portapotty. "On second thought, it really ****_can't_**** get that much worse…"**

**-Static-**

**"If those stupid hosts call me diaper girl one more time, I will mash their faces in," fumed Meditite. "I freaking hate them."**

**-Static-**

**"Yeah…you're probably wondering why I'm carrying around a camera," Mudkip said, holding up his camera. "I'm hoping to become a moviemaker someday, and while I'm here I figured I could film a bit of my time on the show…just for fun, you know?"**

**-Static-**

**"Wow, this really ****_is_**** a dinky portapotty," said Swellow, looking displeased. "Those hosts are really cheap."**

**-Static-**

**Kirlia walked into the confessional and just looked around. "Yeah, I'm not actually here for a confessional. Just checking out the island a bit," Kirlia said, closing the confessional door.**

**-Static-**

**"Ugh! This place is simply unbelievable! Look at this! A camera in the portapotty? Those idiotic hosts have no idea how to run this show!" complained Wormadam loudly.**

**-Static-**

"Okay, so think you got a chance to see the confessional now, right?" asked Cinccino. Most of the campers nodded. "So…we're going to give you about an hour before the challenge. Make the most of it."

The campers scrambled around, heading off with their friends.

**-Static-**

"So, looks like we got put on the same team," Scraggy grinned as Aipom and Mudkip walked up to him.

Aipom was looking somewhat puzzled. "Yeah, I guess we did. But that still doesn't explain why you called us here."

Scraggy frowned. "I kind of thought it was a dead giveaway, but okay then. I wanted to form an alliance with you guys. You seem dependable."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm going to have to say no for now," Mudkip replied. "Alliances always get targeted in these kinds of shows. If we form an alliance, our team will try to vote us out."

"That's why I wanted us to be a secret alliance. You know, you don't go around telling people what alliance you're in. That way, we get more voting power, and we're not in danger," Scraggy answered calmly. Aipom took a seat next to him on the ground.

"Well…I guess I have nothing to lose," Aipom said. "I'm in."

Mudkip shrugged. "Eh…all right. I'll be in the alliance."

Scraggy grinned. "Awesome. Let's be Team…uh…I actually didn't plan that part."

"Team Party?" offered Aipom.

"Yes! I like it!" Scraggy agreed. "Lets' be Team Party because we know how to party!"

**-Static-**

**"Score! I just landed myself a team to help me get further in the game!" Scraggy grinned happily. "Plus, they seem like some pretty cool guys."**

**-Static-**

"Willewillewillewillewilleyeah!" shouted Carnivine, dancing around randomly as Sudowoodo stared blankly, kicking a small rock with his foot.

"Um, Carnivine?" Sudowoodo said, finally speaking up. "Are you going to tell me why you called me here?"

Carnivine got a crazy grin on his face. "Willewillewillewillewilleyeah! Remember that alliance we formed last episode? Now we're on the same team, so our alliance remains!"

Sudowoodo finally realized that Carnivine was right. "Hey, you're right! Now we have more power on our team!" he exclaimed, trying to do a back flip and falling flat on his face.

"Are you okay, tree boy?" asked Carnivine, helping him up.

Sudowoodo brushed himself off. "Yep…just trying to do a cool ninja back flip. Someday, I will be a ninja!" Sudowoodo said, a determined look in his eyes, and he struck a ninja pose, except his balance wasn't right and he ended up falling backwards down the hill.

"AAAAHHH!" Sudowoodo screamed, slamming into the ground. Carnivine whistled and walked away.

**-Static-**

Skitty walked into the Palkias' girls' cabin. "Uh…Wormadam? You called me here?"

Wormadam walked up in a dirty leaf dress. "Skitty! You're finally here! It took you forever, why did you have to take so long?" Wormadam whined annoyingly.

**-Static-**

**"Oh, why could she not have been on the other team?" Skitty said, frowning.**

**-Static-**

"I need you to make me a new leafy dress. As you can see, this one is far too dirty to wear in public anymore, and you seem to be the only person on the team that would be capable of making me a good dress," Wormadam explained. "So I need you to go and make me a dress now."

"Well, you could always try Kirlia," Skitty said, backing toward the door.

Wormadam rolled her eyes. "I don't care about her. I already called _you_ here; do you honestly expect me to call Kirlia? Just do as I say, and I won't vote you out," Wormadam said, walking out the door before Skitty could protest.

**-Static-**

**"Wow, talk about good motivation," Skitty said. "She wants to vote me out? Well, I guess I have to do as she says, or I might go home…I don't even like her, though!"**

**-Static-**

"Okay, it's time for your challenge!" announced Blaziken, and the campers from each team gathered in the center of camp.

Cinccino walked up from behind Blaziken. "So, your first challenge takes place at the cliff. Meet us up there; we'll be waiting for you."

The campers slowly began to ascend the tall cliff. Misdreavus stayed behind and looked at the hosts. "And how exactly are you going to get up there before us?" she asked.

Cinccino grinned. "Like this," she said, pressing a button that teleported her and Blaziken to the top of the cliff.

**-Static-**

**"I hate them," Misdreavus said.**

**-Static-**

"So, hopefully the challenge won't be too hard, right?" Nidoran asked Numel. "I mean, they wouldn't give us any really hard stuff on our second day, would they?"

Numel groaned. "Please stop talking to me."

**-Static-**

Jolteon and Luxray were both climbing up to the cliff. Both of them were watching each other warily.

"Don't think I don't know who you are. I'm not an idiot," growled Luxray.

Jolteon snorted. "Yeah, well I'm not an idiot either. I have no idea who you're talking about, so just lay off for _one_ minute, okay?"

Luxray growled once again but turned away from Jolteon. Vaporeon walked up to Jolteon instead.

"So, Luxray thinks you're some sort of thief, huh?" Vaporeon asked, studying Jolteon carefully. "Do you two know each other?"

"Not personally, no. He thinks I'm a thief, though. He's crazy," Jolteon said, trying to sound convincing.

**-Static-**

"So, Jolteon is still denying that he's a thief?" Glaceon asked Luxray. "Well, I don't really want to get wrapped up in your business, but if you really think he is a thief, you should keep trying to convince everyone."

"Uh…yeah. It's just that nobody believes me," Luxray grunted, and he began to walk ahead. Glaceon looked over at Jolteon and Vaporeon and walked ahead as well.

**-Static-**

**"Luxray and I have a small alliance going," Glaceon said. "We don't have much in common, but I don't really have many friends here, and neither does he, so we just decided to work together."**

**-Static-**

"Well, I'm at the top of the cliff now," Cacnea said, panting slightly from the climb. "And it's not actually all that impressive."

"It's okay, I guess. I was hoping for a little more, though," Spiritomb admitted.

Haunter caught up to them. "Well, it's not that bad in my opin-" Haunter was cut off by Garchomp running straight into him and knocking him all the way back to the bottom of the cliff.

**-Static-**

**Haunter was slightly bruised up. "Ow…what the heck, Garchomp?!"**

**-Static-**

"Hm…why would they want us at the top of the cliff?" Leavanny wondered. "It couldn't possibly be anything good."

**-Static-**

Weavile was running up the cliff, away from Jumpluff. "For the last time, get away from me!" Weavile hissed, turning around to face Jumpluff.

Jumpluff just bounced happily toward Weavile. "But Weavile, I'm your biggest fan ever! Can we be best friends, Weavile?"

"No," Weavile answered, and marched back up the cliff.

**-Static-**

**"Can't that annoying cotton puff leave me alone for one day?" Weavile sighed.**

**-Static-**

Once all of the campers had arrived at the top of the cliff, Cinccino and Blaziken greeted them.

"I see that you've all arrived at the cliff now," said Cinccino. "So, today's challenge is going to be jumping off the cliff."

The campers looked at her in astonishment. "Aye, you don't really expect us to jump off the cliff, do you, mate?" asked Crawdaunt nervously.

"Yeah…this cliff is pretty high," Wynaut protested.

Phanpy looked over at the hosts. "This cliff is pretty darn big. I don't think that anyone wants to jump off of it."

Cinccino looked pleased with herself. "And that's exactly why that's your first challenge. As you can see, there's a pool at the bottom of the cliff with a small hoop in it."

"Here's how the challenge works," Blaziken explained. "If you land in the hoop inside the pool, you get two points for your team. If you land in the pool outside the hoop, you get one point for your team. If you face plant on the ground, you get no points and a trip to the infirmary. And lastly, if you choose not to jump, you get no points and you have to wear this embarrassing Magikarp hat."

"So, which team wants to go first?" Cinccino asked. There was complete silence.

**-Static-**

**"Well, none of us really wanted to go," Jigglypuff admitted. "Who would want to jump off a cliff with a little pool at the bottom?"**

**-Static-**

Garchomp finally spoke up for her team. "Okay, team, let's do this."

"Really, Garchomp? You're going to make your whole team go first?" Pidgeot asked.

Garchomp gave him a death glare. "What're you going to do to stop me?"

"Okay, the Dangerous Dialgas have decided to go first, then," Cinccino said. "So, get jumping, Dialgas."

Garchomp ran at the edge of the cliff and jumped off with amazing speed, landing inside the hoop. "Good job, Garchomp!" Wynaut called down.

Shortly after congratulating Garchomp, Wynaut tripped and tumbled over the edge, falling directly into the two point hoop.

**-Static-**

**"Wow, talk about super cool!" Wynaut exclaimed. "I didn't even have to jump! Because I more or less fell, which is still okay because I got two points!"**

**-Static-**

Vaporeon hopped off and ended up in the two point zone. Absol followed shortly, also scoring two points. Snivy and Munna were arguing too much to notice Garchomp sneaking up on them. She pushed Snivy and Munna of the cliff and they both landed in the one point zone.

**-Static-**

**"Really? That is not cool, Garchomp. If we lose, I think I know who I'm voting for," Snivy hissed.**

**-Static-**

**"I can't believe that Garchomp pushed us off the cliff! Ugh, I hate her," Munna seethed.**

**-Static-**

Glameow, Luxray, and Jolteon all jumped next, each scoring one point. Kingdra dove off the cliff for two points, shortly followed by Pidgeot, who also scored two.

Weavile jumped off the cliff simply to escape from Jumpluff, who coincidentally landed next to her in the one point area.

**-Static-**

**"Is she ****_ever _****going to give me a break?" Weavile groaned. "That Jumpluff is a stalker!"**

**-Static-**

Numel yawned, not really caring about what was happening. Cherubi sent several bombs flying, which everyone managed to dodge except Numel, who was sent flying into the one point area. Cherubi jumped down for two points.

Cacnea rolled off the cliff, aiming for the pool, but he ended up face planting into the beach.

**-Static-**

**"I'm just lucky it was a beach, or that could've been a whole lot worse," Cacnea said.**

**-Static-**

Jigglypuff floated down after him to see if he was okay, but the wind blew her into the face off the cliff, dropping her to the ground, scoring her zero.

**-Static-**

**"Oh, the irony," Jigglypuff sighed. "I go to help him, and I get zero as well."**

**-Static-**

Only Crawdaunt, Snorlax, Nidoran, and Glaceon were left at the top of the cliff for the Dialgas. Crawdaunt went first, getting his team another point, followed by Glaceon scoring another.

Snorlax jumped in and managed to land in the hoop. The problem was, he was actually stuck in the hoop.

"Hey, Snorlax!" Cinccino yelled down. "If that hoop snaps, you're paying for it!"

Snorlax frowned. "Honestly, how much could a hoop possibly cost?" he muttered to himself.

Nidoran was making no move to jump, on the other hand. Blaziken held out his hand, which held a Magikarp hat in it. "Hey, you can just be a loser and wear this hat instead of jumping, you know," Blaziken said.

Nidoran sighed, and took the hat from his hand, putting it on and walking away sadly.

**-Static-**

**"Great, now my team will probably vote me off for not jumping," Nidoran panicked. "I'm the only one who didn't jump!"**

**-Static-**

"Okay, Palkias, you're next," said Blaziken. "The leap of faith awaits you."

"You mean the cliff?" grunted Steelix.

Blaziken rolled his eyes. "Yes, I mean the cliff. Now hurry up and finish the challenge so I can go back and relax in my cabin."

Rampardos shrugged and hopped off, landing in the one point zone.

Scraggy nodded to Aipom and Mudkip, and they all jumped at the same time. Aipom and Mudkip were fortunate enough to get two each, whereas Scraggy ended up with one.

Swellow flew down for two points and Kirlia jumped down gracefully for another two.

**-Static-**

**Meowth was holding his shiny golden coin. "Do it for the money. Do it for the money. Do it for the money," he repeated.**

**-Static-**

Meowth randomly hopped off the cliff, screaming "MONEY!" as he fell into the new hoop. Leavanny went down after him for one point, followed by Steelix with another point. Flareon shrugged, deciding that he didn't have much to lose. He hopped off and ended up slamming into the ground.

"Ow…" moaned Flareon. "The ground hurts."

Haunter and Misdreavus each floated down, scoring two points each. Scizor hopped down for another two points.

"I am _not_ doing this stupid challenge just to win it for the team. I will take the stupid hat," Wormadam said, snatching a Magikarp hat from Blaziken, who just stared. Skitty sighed and took a hat as well.

"I can't do it…" she said, walking down after Wormadam.

Phanpy happily hopped off and got a point. Carnivine and Marowak each got two points, followed by Meditite with another two.

Only Sudowoodo and Spiritomb remained on the cliff.

"Well, are you going to jump or not?" Sudowoodo asked. "You've just been sitting there the whole time."

Spiritomb sighed. "I'm stuck inside a rock. Did you really expect me to just magically hop off the cliff?"

Sudowoodo looked slightly offended. "Well, yeah, I kind of did."

Spiritomb was about to say something when Sudowoodo did some kind of ninja move that ended up failing. Sudowoodo flew off the cliff and smashed into the ground. Spiritomb, sighing reluctantly, managed to hop over and take a Magikarp hat.

**-Static-**

**"Being stuck inside a rock is ****_hard_****," Spiritomb admitted. "Every move takes a lot of effort, since you're stuck hopping."**

**-Static-**

"And that's the end of the challenge. Time to tally the scores," said Blaziken, looking at the totals he had calculated. "And…the Dangerous Dialgas have 26 points. Very impressive."

The Dialgas cheered, and the Palkias awaited their total score. "The Palkias, however," Blaziken continued, "have 27 points. Meaning that the Dialgas will be losing a member tonight."

The Dialgas stopped cheering and looked over to Cinccino. "So, meet me at the campfire pit for the elimination," Cinccino told them.

**-Static-**

At the campfire pit, Cinccino held out a tray of marshmallows. "In this game, a marshmallow represents safety. If you do not receive a marshmallow in tonight's ceremony, you will leave the island," Cinccino explained. "I have received your votes, and they're not looking good for somebody."

"Well, duh. One of us has to go home," Garchomp said, earning her glares from the other campers.

"Okay, so the marshmallows go to…Wynaut…Absol…Glameow…Pidgeot…Crawdaunt…Glaceon… Weavile…Kingdra….Snorlax…Vaporeon…and Cherubi," said Cinccino. "That doesn't leave too many of you."

"Quick question," said Numel. "How did Cherubi get a marshmallow before us?"

Cinccino glanced over at the psychotic cherry. "Because she didn't fail, that's why. Now these marshmallows go to Numel, Jolteon, Luxray, Snivy, Munna, Jigglypuff, Cacnea, and Jumpluff."

There were only two Pokemon left without marshmallows: Nidoran and Garchomp. Garchomp growled angrily and Nidoran had a panicked look on her face.

"The final marshmallow of the night goes to…..Garchomp."

Garchomp stepped up and claimed her marshmallow. Nidoran looked down sadly.

"Before you leave, Nidoran, you can do a last confessional over there," Cinccino pointed to the confessional. "Then you board the Boat of Losers and sail away."

**-Static-**

**"Well, I never expected to win this competition," Nidoran said. "But I really didn't expect to get out first! Oh well…"**

**-Static-**

"And said your goodbyes, Nidoran," Blaziken said as Nidoran walked over to the dock and boarded the Boat of Losers. It sailed away, leaving only forty-one campers left on the island.

"Well, that's all for our second episode of TOTAL…POKEMON…ISLAND!" shouted Cinccino.

* * *

And there goes Nidoran. Not too sad about her elimination, she's just there as a character to get out early.

So, who will be the next to go? What kind of challenge will it be? Find out on the next episode!

Nidoran: Review, everybody!


End file.
